


Forlorn But Not Forgotten

by Kylie_Formosa



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse), Fear the Walking Dead (TV), QTWD, The 100 (TV), queer the walking dead
Genre: AND I MEAN IT. SLOW. BURN., AU, Alicia Clark - Freeform, Alicia x Jacob, BAMF Elyza Lex, Clexa, Community - Freeform, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Inspired by The 100, Lexark endgame, Lone wolf Elyza, Slow Burn, alexandria community, alicia x elyza, and, elyza lex - Freeform, eventually nick will be seeing someone too, fear the walking dead, isolated community, lexark, lost puppy elyza, madison x travis, nick clark - Freeform, obviously, rebel elyza, surrounded by forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylie_Formosa/pseuds/Kylie_Formosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Clark family have been kicked off of Strand’s ship and now they must learn to survive in harsher circumstances. One day they come across two people who offer them the chance to join their community; Alexandria. A sanctuary surrounded by thick forest, away from civilization. Away from the threats of humanity, or so they think.</p><p>What happens when Alicia meets two completely different people? Both of which make her feel protected and cared for, in a world where she didn’t think it was possible for a human being to come to care for another again. Were selfishness and greed took over basic human emotion. </p><p>There’s Jacob Macabee, the son of Alexandria’s leader. Well-disciplined, charismatic and ready to protect Alicia at all costs. Also, Elyza Lex; a proficient supply runner who is known amongst the community as rebellious. She acts impulsively most of the times and she even starts to blatantly avoid Alicia at first. This girl intrigues her in a way no one had ever did, and this scares her. She is A lone wolf with a dreadful past.</p><p>Two distinctive people with only one thing in common. They are both in awe of Alicia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forlorn But Not Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys :) This is my first Lexark story so please be patient with me. I know this chapter is slow paced but I assure you I’ve got a lot in store, and it won’t be like this for long.
> 
> I should point out a couple of things; Firstly, Elyza does not feature in the first chapter but I can assure you that her introduction will definitely be worth the wait. I also want to give you guys a heads up as I specifically want this story to be a slow-burn...so Lexark won’t happen immediately. Don’t worry too much though! Lexark ARE endgame.
> 
> Anyways, I would greatly appreciate if you give my story a shot! Constructive criticism as well as kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> I will try to update the story weekly!
> 
> OHHHH and feel free to follow me on Tumblr! http://beyounotwho.tumblr.com/
> 
> Peace xxxx

The Clark family had been on the road for about a week, traveling with no direction whatsoever. The apocalypse had struck a long time ago but they were lucky enough to find harbour on a yacht named Abigail. It was owned by a survivor who after seriously contemplation, was willing to share the boat with them. However, they weren’t so ‘lucky’ after all as a group of savage survivors had come across their boat whilst at sea and claimed it as theirs. Travis together with Strand; the boat owner, had tried to calmly discuss things like civil people, however Strand kept persisting for the group to leave. Things escalated quickly from here, as the brawny 6ft leader of their group decided to take matters into his own hands and viciously kill him in cold blood. At that point, Travis and Madison, together with their kids; Alicia and Nick, got off the boat realizing that there was no chance of keeping Abigail. From that point onwards, they had been trying to survive in harsher circumstances with barely any protection from the dead.

Ever since that day, they have been driving aimlessly around in a spacious RV they had found one day as they were raiding for supplies. Apart from the vehicle, they also managed to find some water and a couple of snacks that were left in the store, which were probably stale. That same day, Nick had also managed to come across a few weapons which included; pocket knifes as well as different lengths of cooking knives. The family were desperately hoping to find shelter soon; whether it was a house, a farm or even a remote place which did not attract so many walkers. They couldn’t keep travelling for long as the odds were completely against them. By the fifth day, they were already running desperately low on; food, water and gas. By the seventh, things didn’t look so chipper that evening that's why Madison and Travis decided to come up with a plan for the following day, as soon as they woke up from their nap. Nick and Alicia had went for a walk in the forest a while back so since they haven’t arrived yet, the two adults felt like they could discuss things properly. It’s not that they didn’t want to include their kids in the discussion, but they hated them knowing how helpless their parents were, in the horrible reality of their situation. They exited the RV which was nestled at the opening of a forest at the base of a lengthy hill. Although the place in general was frightening to stay overnight, they figured that walkers were not the only danger they could encounter. People can be just as deadly, and perhaps they could prevent their situation from aggravating if they stayed under the radar.

“I don’t know for how long we can keep doing this Travis...we need to come up with something...” Madison sounded frantic, as she held her palms against her head, pacing back and forth. Travis simply looked at his feet with a hopeless look on his face as he sighed. She was expecting him to say something but he remained stoic. She continued; “...maybe we can go back the way we came from...maybe there is some place we could stay in that we missed... ” she added on, distraught. “Mum?” Madison heard footsteps approaching and she recognized that familiar voice; it was her daughter and she sounded upset. As she turned around, she found both her children standing there looking at them puzzled. Nick knew an argument was brewing at this point, that is why he decided he didn’t want to be involved. Backing away, he started walking towards the RV. Madison mentally cursed herself as she knew their kids had overheard the conversation. “Nick...please…” his father tried, in an attempt to stop him but he simply shook his head with his back facing them, and went inside the car. Nick was never one to argue, if a moment got too tense he would just leave the room without having to listen to any one of them. Alicia was different though, she faced situations head on. Madison diverted her attention back on her daughter now; she noticed how she was tightly wrapped up in a blanket in an attempt to protect herself from the cold. Winter was fast approaching now and without a place to stay in, they knew it would be impossible to survive. It was already very cold outside and they barely had enough jackets for everyone. 

“Alicia honey, we were discussing different routes we could take from here...” she smiled in attempt to seem hopeful, but Alicia had obviously overheard her talking. She decided she had had enough, she was getting tired of her parents treating her and Nick as if they were children. Both of them were adults now and they were capable of understanding that they were doomed. Now Alicia simply stood her ground and let out everything she had been holding back in order to spare her mother’s feelings. “Mum stop that please!...you can’t keep acting like everything will be fine because it’s not!...face it...there is nowhere to go!” she gestured around her in the open emptiness that engulfed them. Calmer now, she continued; “...we’ve been on the road for a week, we barely have any food left, the shops we raid are always emptied out...let's face it.” she paused, fighting back tears. “We are probably going to starve to death out here.”. Madison started to tear up because she knew she was right but she still didn’t want their children to give up on hope. “Honey…” Travis tried to reach for his daughter and wrap his arms around her, but Alicia pushed him off and stomped back towards the RV. He simply looked at his wife and shook his head in defeat. They both knew she was right.

With just the two of them again, Travis spoke up. “Look Maddy, we can do like you said…. let's just get everything ready and start driving back the way we came from.” He walked closer to her now as he took her hand in his, lovingly. It was his turn to be strong. “Let's just go back to that crossroad we passed through a few miles back and take the right turn instead...we could at least try.” Madison was still taken aback by her daughter’s outburst, however now she was truly elevated by her husband’s newly found optimism. She gave him a heartwarming smile as she reached forward to give him a hug. There were times when she felt like all the pressure for surviving was weighed down on her. It’s not that her husband was passive, since his priority was always his family’s wellbeing, but he was easily discouraged. Now however, she was quite thankful for his positivity. After about half an hour of discussing their plan thoroughly, they started walking back to the RV together. As they went in, Madison looked briefly at Alicia who was now seated on the makeshift bed, engrossed in a book she had found in one of the shops they had raided. She didn’t even look up. Nick on the other hand was sprawled on the mattress dozed off, his forehand covered with a thin sheen of sweat. To anyone who didn’t know him, they would think he was sick or hungover. In his defense he wasn’t an alcoholic, but he was a recovering drug addict. This is why he goes through certain days with an insufferable urge to take something...even something as simple as a painkiller to take the edge off. Often, when he starts feeling the impulse approaching he lies in bed and takes deep, repetitive breaths in hope of soothing himself. In reality, Nick wasn’t one to give up, he had been trying to recover since before the apocalypse. He had went to rehab a number of times to get straightened out but he had slipped again and again, now he simply had no other choice. Apart from the fact that drugs weren’t that handy anymore, he had to stay alert at all times. If not for himself, for his family.

The engine roared to life as they started driving out of the woods and onto the road again. Within a couple of minutes of driving along the deserted highway, they started noticing something in the distance, although it was far it seemed to be moving increasingly closer. A car. Madison looked at her husband alarmingly; “Oh my god. What are we going to do?”. They couldn’t get out of this one that easily. Alicia looked up at her parents tentatively, her book long forgotten; “What’s wrong...?” she asked. When she didn’t get a reply she got up, left her book behind her on the mattress and walked towards the front of the RV to see what caught her parent’s attention. She gulped in fright upon realizing; “What do we do?” her eyes averting between her parents on the verge of panicking. In reality, this was all new for them. Ever since they started traveling in the RV, they haven’t come across any survivors. They didn’t know exactly the amount of brutality this disease brought, upon society. But they could imagine. “We can’t go back, they already saw us...” Travis’s gaze was set on the approaching car. It was now only a couple of metres away and they could see clearly what they were up against. 

It was a rusty-looking pick up truck and there were two passengers in the front. The driver looked Hispanic; he had tanned skin with long brown hair pulled up in a bun and he was probably in his mid 30s. Next to him was a woman, slightly older but she somehow gave off a friendly vibe. Short blonde pixie hair with crystal blue eyes, for a second Madison wasn’t sure if she gave her a tight lipped smile or not. The truck inched closer and both cars came to a halt opposite each other as the Clarks deliberated on their next step in absolute fear. Even though they outnumbered them, they were still cautious as they only had knives as weapons and the others could possibly be wielding guns! The driver slowly got out of the car carrying a blood-stained baseball bat. Shortly after, Travis followed placing a pocket knife swiftly in the front pocket of his jeans. “Guys stay here.” He cautioned. By now Nick had woken up and joined them at the front of the RV; “Dad...you’re not going alone...I’m coming with you.”. “No Nick stay here. Only come out if I need backup.” he told his son as he shut the RV door behind him. By the look of the guy’s battered baseball bat alone, the Clarks had enough reason to be utterly terrified.

Up close the Hispanic man seemed to be even more threatening, he wore wife-beaters which amplified his strong muscles and he was also a good five inches taller than Travis. Without hesitation, he put both hands up in surrender; “Guys we are just passing through.” as he gestured to the open road in front of them, fear clearly evident in his voice. The guy simply stared at him, eyeing him up and down in contemplation. Travis knew that if these people were cruel, and they asked him for their supplies, they would surely end up killing him and his family as they had nothing to offer. He took a step forward addressing the man directly; “look, we don’t have anything to offer you…” he pleaded. “We’ve been on the road for quite some time with barely any food or water...if you don’t believe me look inside the car...”. The Hispanic man assumed he was telling the truth. Afterall, he could see clearly how this man’s face was slightly shrunken, showing noticeable signs of starvation. Apart from that he also had dark circles under his eyes as a result of lack of sleep. After assessing him carefully, he looked back at the rest of the family in the RV. He noticed how they were practically shaking with fear and that is what drove him to ask him the next question; “How many are you?”. “Just me, my wife and our two kids.” he replied in agitation. 

“Diane.” he called, looking back at the car addressing for the pixie haired woman to come join him. Travis noticed how she seemed less intimidating than the guy, as she got out of the car and made her way towards the two men, giving him a small smile. The Hispanic guy moved her to the side to talk in privacy as Travis looked back at his family briefly, waiting. After a moment of listening to them faintly whisper to each other, they walked back to him. The woman rubbed her palms together as if she was mentally formulating a plan; “What’s your name?” she asked him. “Travis”. “Okay Travis, I’m Diane and this is Chavez...” she gestured to the brawny guy next to her who simply glared at him with the baseball bat at his side. Travis wondered if maybe he tried to appear intimidating just in case they ran into threatening people. She returned her gaze back on Travis who looked terrified so she gave him a reassuring smile. It was clear to Diane that the family were not a threat. Afterall, she had had enough experience with people she met on the road, to know if they were dangerous or not. “A few miles up the hill…” she pointed towards it and Travis’s gaze followed. “We have a sustainable community…”. He noticed that it wasn’t exactly visible to anyone roaming around in these woods. But if you knew exactly where to look at, you could see something from afar. There was something scantily shimmering which Travis assumed was the sun shining on a piece of metal, probably the entryway itself. The blonde continued; “It has been there since before the apocalypse started but gradually we made it safer for our people. We are still mending it on a daily basis, but it’s walled-off so walkers don’t have access to it.” she paused for a second. “If you and your family are interested, we could consider letting you stay with us, since you clearly don’t have anywhere else to go....”. To that Travis gulped in relief. “You would do that?” he sounded stunned. “But you barely know us...”.

“It’s not up to me really... or Chavez for that matter, but when you get there you will be thoroughly questioned by our leader”. She continued emphatically; “but from what I can see, you guys are in desperate need of help...you look beat...and we are a helpful community.”. Travis was beyond relieved at hearing the words coming out of this stranger’s mouth, even though he still questioned these people’s motives. “All we ask of you and your family in return is to help the community become stronger by contributing to the team.”. Travis wavered for a moment not sure if he could fully trust these people, for all he knew they could be leading them towards a trap. Then again, they would be genuinely interested in helping them. This is when he gestured for his family in the RV to come join him. Instinctively, Nick was the first one out the door since he took this as a warning signal to go help out his dad, followed by Madison and Alicia. As they made their way towards him, Travis told Diane and Chavez that they needed to discuss this as a family first before deciding anything. Diane nodded understandingly and stepped aside with the muscled Hispanic, giving the family some room. 

A couple of minutes must have passed as both Madison and Travis stepped forward addressing the two people in front of them once again. The Clark family had all agreed that they had no other option than to go with these people. Either that, or they would end up dying with hunger within the next two days maximum. “We would like to take you up on that offer.” Travis said with a tight-lipped smile, unsure if they would come to regret this decision or not. In return, Diane gave the family a full smile; “Good!”. Realizing that they haven’t been introduced yet, Travis gestured to his family. “By the way, This is my wife; Madison…” Diane nodded at her in a polite gesture “... and our two kids; Nick and Alicia.”. To this, the kids awkwardly nodded and waved their ‘hellos’. Diane waved back at them with a heartfelt smile that suggests she's quite a maternal person, Alicia guessed that she probably also got kids of her own in the community. She felt at ease at this thought, since she had been craving interaction with people her age ever since this god forsaken disease struck. She deeply missed her friends and the mere thought of getting to know other young people in the community excited her, as if she was back in her first day in high school. 

Alicia was shaken from her thoughts as Diane spoke up, suggesting that they should get going before sun down. “Guys we better get going it’s not really safe out here at night. The drive is about 20 minutes tops...you can follow us.” To that they both parted ways. The Clarks went back in the RV, as Travis switched on the engine and started driving after the people who have probably just saved their lives. “We’re going to be okay you guys…” Travis offered with a surge of hope. Madison looked over at him sympathetically and nodded briefly, as everyone was seated in silence lost in their own bubble of thought. Alicia briefly looked back at where they were parked, watching on as a couple of walkers had now stumbled over, aimlessly moving around. Lost to the world. She wonders briefly if their loved ones are still alive and if they are looking for them or not. She also starts picturing her family as these deadly creatures and this sends a cold shiver down her spine. Abruptly, she turns around facing forward, curling into herself with the blanket draped over her as they started making their way up the darkened eerie hill.


End file.
